Who We Love
by BrillentlyTalented
Summary: Olivia and Noah are getting settled into everyday life as mother and child when a certain someone knock on the door and brings this newly found relationship to a screeching halt.
1. Chapter 1

"Since no biological family has come to claim Noah Porter, I am placing him as a ward if the state... unless. Sergeant Benson your the one who rescued this baby and you have been to every hearing-"

"Yes your honor"

"Is there a possibility that you would like to become baby Porter's foster parent."

Olivia remembered those words like it was yesterday and she still couldn't believe how blessed she was to have this little beautiful bundle in her life. In the past two weeks since Noah's been in her care, Olivia has yet to return to work and quite frankly she's not ready to leave her baby.

"Her baby" she could never get tired of saying those words. She starred at Noah while he played in his walker, that he never walked in because his legs were too short, tossing blocks and toy trucks around her living room. She didn't mind the mess at least it gave her something to do while he napped or was too interested in his toys to play with her.

"What do you wana do today huh Noah... we could go to mommy's work and meet her friends."

He look at her and scrunched up his face. He started babbling words she couldn't quite understand.

"What his the baby tryna say?" She picked him up and bounced him on her arm. He started laughing but was still making the funny face.

"What's wrong-" as soon as those words left her mouth, he threw up all over her sweater,carpet and some of the toys that were laying on the floor.

"Mommy is so sorry for bouncing you baby boy. We will know next time wont we?" Noah looked at her and burst into tears. She lied him on the couch to strip him of his clothing. When she had him down to nothing but a diaper she lifted him off the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

After she finished giving Noah a bath she lied him down in her bed. Even though she knew he needed to be in his own bed they both needed the cuddles right now.

She looked at the clock "Ok it's 12:20, how about an hour long nap and we can start our day" she smiled down at the little boy whose eyes began to shut. She placed him on her chest and kissed the top of his head

"Sweet dreams my good boy" And they both drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud pounding that woke Olivia from her peaceful slumber. The clock read 2:00pm.

"Oh god how could we have slept so long." She looked down at Noah whose eyes were starring back at her.

"Did the loud noise wake you too.?" She sat up in the bed holding Noah in her arms so she could answer the door.

The pounding continued to grow louder the closer she came to the door.

"Hold your horses im coming" she swung the door open prepared to give the person an earful but just held her mouth open instead.

"Sergeant Benson im sorry to disrupt your evening but im here to warn you of some information I have just found out." Said Trevor Langan the only lawyer's guts she hated when it came to the court room.

"Ugghhh umm sure come on in" she moved aside to let him in. After shutting the door Olivia sat Noah in his walker, watching as he used his tip toes to scoot it around.

"He's getting big." Trevor was amazed how natural the little boy blended in with his new surrounding, and with his new mom.

"So what "information" are you here to give me and why would you warn me about anything." Olivia stood at the end of her island while he sat on the couch.

"A guy named Ethan Roman, goes by the street name "dLow" was identified as Noah's farther. He heard on the streets that his ex girlfriend had been killed and that she left behind an eight month old baby. How he heard this I dont know, but he uhhh-"

"He what." Olivia asked scared of what was coming next

"He's gonna file for custody of Noah. His case looks liable, he has a job and has been clean for almost a year. I wanted you to know so you wouldnt be blinded when the uhh judge calls or the social worker comes to collect him"

"Your lieing your just saying that-"

"Olivia I wouldnt lie about anything like this. I know how much you care about that little boy and I don't want him taken from someone who really care about him either. Now if you would just give me a chance to explain I could help you put up a good fight to keep your son."

Olivia started pacing around the living room rambling about how she couldnt loose Noah.

"Sergeant Benson...serg- OLIVIA" he yelled. She swung her head around and gave him a hatred look

"Now I know you dont like me very much but believe it or not im actually here to help you. I know there has to be some loop holes that can avoid this dLow guy from winning the case." Trevor said standing up grabbing Olivia's hand that she instantly snatched away.

"I don't trust you." She growled

He shook his head "Okay fine you dont have to like or trust be, I just want to help. Im not the bad guy here sergeant." He said with the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen.

Olivia walked over to Noah who had managed to scoot all the way to the refrigerator trying to open it.

"What does he know about a refrigerator." Trevor asked laughing as Olivia lifted him out of the walker bringing him back to the living room sitting down on the couch. She hugged the little boy tight in her arms.

"Well what do you suggest we do to avoid this." Olivia asked as a scared mother, not a detective.

"Well thats what im here to explain. I checked his background and this guy has a wrap sheet longer than my arm. Now im going to warn you since he has been clean and working, and you were only a temporary foster parent until a blood relative claim him...he has a shot but we're going to fight." Trevor looked down at them and shook his head, any judge would see that these two belonged together.

"Okay show me what we are working with."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Olivia was given the worst call of her life.

Noah's father had indeed stepped up to claim his son, and the fact the he had a background made it that much more frightening for Olivia. The social worker arrived at her house the following day to gather the baby and his things.

"This is not fair. He is my son, that man can't just walk in and take him from me." Olivia said as she held on tight to Noah while he slept peacefully in her arms.

"Im sorry ma'am but you were only a temporary foster parent until a blood relative was found." The same short lady the gave Olivia her son was now trying to take him.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent this."

"No there is not. Now can you please hand him over ."

Olivia kissed his soft little baby head and placed him in her arms. "I love you" she said as tears were rolling down her face. She shut the door, turning to look at all of noahs toys, and stuffed animals that were laying around. His walker in the same spot she left it that night, in the kitchen, his favorite place to tiptoe to. She never knew she could become a mother so fast but only have it taken away in a matter of minutes.

She heard a knock at the door but decided not to answer it. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door, tears coming at a faster pace than before she put her head in her hands and cried from the inside.

"BOOM!"

Olivia jumped off the bed and ran to the closet to get her back up gun, because her other one was in the car under the seat.

"Olivia are you okay" he said as she approached from her bedroom with her gun raised up at his.

"Langan what the hell is your problem." Olivia still had her gun pointed at him

"I heard that Mr. Roman, Noahs dad, was awarded custody of him. Olivia I am so sorry I didnt know they were going to pursue the case that fast. I wish there was more we could have done" even though he was out of breath from busting open the door, he managed to get all of that out in one breath.

"Why did you break down my door?"

He looked behind him and notice the door hanging on its last hinge.

"I dont know. When you didnt come to the door I thought something had happen. Im sorry I didnt think to call." He apologized with his sad puppy eyes.

"No you don't think much do you. Im fine just fix what you can and leave please." Olivia sat her gun on the counter and stared at Noah's toys again. She didnt hear Trevor calling her name until she felt his hand grab her wrist pulling her out of her daze.

She tried to yank her arm but he only held on tighter. She pushed his chest with her other hand which he managed to grab too making her jerk her body around trying to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go." She yelled, the tears flowing down her face again.

"Olivia it's going to be okay." He tried to pull her into a hug but she used her entire body to push him off her. She tried to swing at his face but he duck just in time making her spin around.

He put his arms around her shoulder to where her back was against her chest. She gave up trying to get loose and broke down in his arms.

"The one time that I am actually happy, something like this happen. I was finally a mother and I was finally good with life." She barely got out between sobs.

"I know how you feel"

"No you dont" she pushed him into the wall and ran to her room slamming the door.

He walked to the door and put his hand up prepared to knock but stopped "if you need anything. Im here as a friend, I dont want to see you sad Olivia. I told you I was going to help and thats what im going to do."

" Can you please leave my house Langan. You have done enough." She said into her pillow.

He shook his head and walked away from the door. He looked around the living room and the kitchen and noticed all the things that reminded her of Noah. He took his suit jacket off to get comfortable because it was going to be a long night.

If he was going to make her happy he had to first start by tidying up the place. He promised her he was going to get her son back and that's what he was going to do but first he had to figure out how.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke up from her nap and it hit her. Her son was gone. She wanted to cry again but she had nothing left, she was not one to get depressed over anything but not having Noah there was heartbreaking. The social worker was right, she was temporarily his mother, but somehow it felt different. She knew she needed to pull herself together or she was going to be miserable for a very long rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Olivia rubbed her temples trying to soothe her pounding head ache. She decided on a nice hot bubble bath to relax her muscles and relieve the build up stress. Laying back in the tub, Olivia thought back to what Trevor had said. Did he really want to help her? She couldnt help but think about all the times he lied and double crossed the detectives at SVU, but then she thought about how he actually saved her life by preventing her from going to prison.

* * *

In the front room Trevor stood around the living room admiring his work. After he fixed the door, he straightened up the living room and cleaned the kitchen and even managed to fix a small dinner for Olivia because he knew she had to be hungry. The fact that she didn't know he was still there, made him skeptical about staying. He debated on just leaving the food and a note but then he would still be worried about her if he left. He pumped up his chest and walked towards her bedroom door. He knocked twice but he didn't here anything so he twisted the knob, surprised that it was even unlocked, and walked into the room. He looked around but still didn't see her but the bathroom light was on. He put his ear up to the door, nothing. Trevor knew he was crossing a line but he didn't care, he just wanted to make sure she was alright. He peeped his head into the bathroom, unprepared for what he saw. Olivia had her back against him as she lay slumped in the tub. He noticed she wasn't moving so he walked in and rushed over to the tub, fearing that she had done something to herself, he grabbed her arm to pull her up only to have her eyes buck open. She screamed, jumping out of the tub and grabbing a towel.

"Langan what the hell."

"Im sorry. I thought you were...dead." he looked her body up and down, the towel only covered seventy five percent of her body, leaving her whole left thigh out. Trevor swallowed hard, hoping she didnt see him checking her out.

"Why would I be dead- have you been watching me the whole time." Olivia said, backing away from him.

"No I did what you asked me, I fixed the door and cooked you something to eat. When I was coming to let you know I got worried so I came in here...and well given the circumstance your body slumped down in the tub like that scared the shit out of me." Trevor said.

The stared at each other, afraid of what the other was going to say. Olivia was the first to speak.

"Can you please leave my room so I can get dressed?"

Trevor didnt even respond, he just turned around and rushed out of the room. He sat on her couch and put his head in his hands. He couldnt believe it, he actually saw Detective Olivia Benson butt ass naked and dripping wet, an image he would never get out of his head. He picked up the remote control and turned on the television. Just as he was beginning to flip through channels, she snatched it out of his hand and threw it on the table.

"You have some fucking nerve. First you say your here to help but you dont and Noah still gets taken away, you kick down my door, invite yourself into my home and now you won't leave." She yelled at him

"Can I just say, as a gentleman, your hot as hell for a detective." She was wearing yellow yoga shorts and a NYPD blue musle tee.

"And your a pig for a lawyer. This is so unprofessional, I would like for you to leave please." She walked into the kitchen starring at the plate he left for her. She had to admit she was pretty hungry and with all the things going on lately she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a full meal.

"Im not here on business, I told you I'm here as a friend to help you through this. Im sorry about earlier, I really am but Im not gonna let you feel like your world is falling apart because its not. You are going to get that little boy back I guarantee you, but right now there is nothing we can do except let it all play out and before you know he will be back in your arms." Trevor was standing infront of Olivia now wiping the tear that fell from her eyes.

"Just to make this clear we are Not friends." She said, turning around to grab the plate. She sat at her island and started eating the macaroni and cheese with ham, steamed broccoli and garlic bread. "This is so good" she looked up at him "thanks, for everything." She smiled

"I'm glad I can help. Listen, I have a lot of paper work to get done so im going to head home. And plus I feel like im not welcomed here so im just going to go."

"You think." Olivia mumbled but he still heard her.

He laughed and walked over to where she was sitting. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Don't do anything crazy okay?" He said

"When did you become my protector?"

"A beautiful lady like you deserve happiness, and I want to be the one to give it to you. We may be on opposites sides of the world sometimes but we are on the same page about this." He gestured to the teddy bear that sat on the counter.

He walked to the door and opened it. "See ya later"

"Bye" Olivia waved as he shut the door. "What was that all about. She questioned

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think should happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Liv its late, and you've been here all day. Go home and get some rest, you will feel better." Nick said standing at Olivia's office door.

"I have nothing to go home to" she mumbled

"Liv its been two weeks since what happened. I know you loved that little boy like your own but you have to move on. You're going to make yourself sick just mopping around and sticking your head deep into theses cases. I wish there was something we could do but its not." Nick said

Olivia stood up from her desk and looked Nick into his eye. "How would like it if Zara was taken from you and never given back. You don't know what its like to not have family or a husband or kids. When I agreed to become Noah's foster parent, I didnt think that our relationship would be so short, if I had I wouldn't have fallen in love with his chubby cheeks or high pitched laugh. I wanted forever with him and now thats not so likely so please don't tell me to get over losing my son because you dont know what this horrible feeling is like. Now if you don't mind shutting my door so I can finish my paper work, please." She gestured toward the door and gave a heavy sigh when he slammed it and walked away.

She plopped down in her chair and placed her head on top of her desk . She cried for the thousandth time since that horrible day happened, but this time was like a strong wave of emotions hit her all at once, anger, sadness, and loneliness she knew she had to let it out some how." Sweeping her entire desk letting the papers and folders fall to the floor, she stood up and grabbed her office chair throwing it across the room at the window. The force was hard enough to send the chair flying over the detectives desk landing on the floor with glass and the blinds hanging on. The security guard must have heard the loud noise because he came running with two officers running behind him.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" He looked at Olivia's hand and saw blood dripping down her wrist. "Call a bus." He yelled. One of the officers picked up the chair that was laying on the floor and stood it up right.

Olivia stood there with tears still in her eyes. She looked down at her office floor that was covered in paper, she reached down and picked up a picture of her and Noah at the park just a few days after he was placed in her arms. She placed the picture in her purse and grabbed her things. She walked towards the security guard. She handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Get this cleaned up will you." She told him

He took the money and nodded his head.

Olivia walked out of the precinct and got into her car. The thoughts of seeing Noah crossed her mind and she smiled. Throwing her cruiser into drive, Olivia sped out of the parking lot in hopes of getting to see her son.

Twenty minutes later she pulled up to Trevor's condo. As she walked into his building she realized she didn't actually know which one he stayed in and she felt silly about the whole thing. She looked around and saw a guard sitting at the desk starring at the camera footage. She pulled out her phone and pretended to dial Trevor's number, which she didn't even know.

"Excuses me miss, can I help you with something.?" He asked a confused looking Olivia.

"Yes I was actually trying to reach Mr. Trevor Langan, he's the lawyer on a case that im working on. My name is Sergeant Olivia Benson." She pulled out her badge. "I tried calling him several times but he is not answering do you mind telling me which of these is his condo number, I seem to have forgotten." She silently prayed the old man would tell her so she could be on her way

"Well im not entitled to give the residence addresses away." He said

"Please we have a really important trial in the morning and there is a piece of evidence he needs to know. Please I won't take long." Olivia said batting her lashes.

The guard staired at her and bit his lip. "Alright it's on the ninth floor, get on the elevator and go to the top floor, he actually live in the penthouse, he is a wealthy man I tell you. Just leave your driver license here at the front desk and you can pick it up on your way out." The man said and looked back at the camera footage

Olivia reached into her wallet and took out her driver license. She gave them to the man, thanked him and walked away. When she reached the top floor the elevator door opened to a hallway with a giant silver door at the end. Olivia's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Langan was this well off, her aprartment was a shack compared to his condo and she havent even been inside yet. She walked up to the door lifted her hand to knock when the door flew open.

"Jimmy told me you were coming up. Come in" he stood to the side to let her walk in.

"I take it that Jimmy is the nice little old man that gave me your address. Thats dangerous you know." Olivia said.

Trevor closed the door and walked towards Olivia, he walked behind her and slid off her jacket. Sniffing her perfume in the process. She leaned into his chest and grind against his pants. Trevor felt himself reacting but knew it was too soon for her mentally and physically with everything that had happened and he didnt want to hurt her or make this a one time thing. He cleared his throat and stepped away from her.

"Well while you were scheming up your little story, he sent this to my keypad." Trevor said handing her the small tablet shaped keypad with a picture of Olivia asking if he was expecting her.

"Wow this is... when did he do this? I was starring at him the whole time." Olivia asked

"He has his ways." He winked at Olivia and stepped to the side to hang up her coat.

Olivia took the opportunity to scope out his living room. Just that one space was the size of her apartment. Everything was white and blue with a touch of a creme color.

"This is nice. Your wife decorated this?" She ask knowing full well Trevor was a single man.

He laughed and shook his head. "You have known me for years, and you know that I am not married nor have I ever been." He steeped so close to Olivia she had to lean her head back so she wouldn't be kissing his chest. They silently looked into each others eyes. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Trevor leaned down prepared to kiss olivia's beautiful lips, when she turned her head and walked towards the other side of the room.

"Im actually here to get some information from you but I would like to see the rest of your place, if you don't mind." She gave him one of her innocent smiles knowing what was really going on in his head. Langan was a very attractive man but she wouldnt dare let herself fall into the arms of the enemy.

"Ok, follow me." Trevor said starring at her with a teethy grin. If they were going to play this back and forth game then he was more then ready, if it resulted in him winning.

They walked into a room with a tv the size of the wall and three rows of seats with four seats on each row. There was a popcorn and candy stand in the back and a drink machine in the corner.

"This is amazing Langan."

"I have a first name Olivia, you should try using it." He said leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well I want to stay professional." She replied

"You and I both know we are way past that. I have seen you naked and you have been to my house." He smiled

She put her head down and laughed at the memory of him walking in on her in the tub. "Anyways, this is nice, im sure its never been used because you never have time for it." She walked over to the candy stand and grabbed a lollipop. Unwrapping the paper, Olivia popped the candy into her mouth and began sucking. She moved it around her mouth with her tongue, and moaned, by the look on Trevor's face she knew she was turning him on. She walked towards the door and stood in front of him."

"I need Ronan's address so I can see Noah." She asked him

He was so busy starring at her he didnt here anything she said. Olivia snapped her fingers in his face

"What."

"I said I need Ronan's address so I can make sure that Noah is in a stable environment." She said

"You know I cant give you that kind of information." He said snapping out of the daze Olivia had him in.

"And why the hell not."

"That would require me to look into his folder and since he is not my client that would require me to stea his folder from the judge or who ever has it, and that would be considered breaking the law." Trevor said

"Wait I thought you said You had his folder." She replied

"Look Olivia you cant just show up at his house and demand to see Noah. I told you that it was going to take time. He is a known criminal, its only a matter of time before he's locked up again and then that's when you can get Noah back." Trevor pleaded.

"You lied. You said you were going to help me and then you lied about not having his folder. I knew I couldn't trust. You only wanted to get in my panties, you disgusting pig." Olivia pushed him into the door and stormed out of the room and down the hall in search of his office.

"Olivia what are you doing?" He asked following her.

"What's it look like you asshole. I will get the information myself." She stopped when she found his office making Trevor bump into her. She pushed him off of her.

"I just need the address, no one has to know I got it from you. Its not like im going to kidnap him, I just want to see my son and make sure he is okay." She said rumbling through a stack of folders that was laying on his desk. He grabbed her hand from the folders.

"I swear if you dont let me go I will shot you." Trevor saw the look in her eye and knew she was serious. She snatched her hand and continued to look, she pulled out Ronan's folder and flipped over the papers and found his address.

"Thankyou." She said typing the information into her phone and walked out of the office.

"Your not going now are you? Its one in the morning Olivia."

"Goodnight Trevor." He smiled at her calling him by his first name.

"Well at least let me drive. Its late and you shouldn't be out by yourself anyway." Trevor grabbed both of their coats off the rack. He held up Olivia's for her to slide into. She gave him a hatred look and slid it on.

"You can go but I'm driving my car." She opened the door and walked to the elevator.

"Hello again Sergeant Benson." Jimmy said handing back her driver license.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

"Hey what did you say to that beautiful lady to have her upset like that?" Jimmy asked Trevor who was trying to catch up with Olivia.

"Nothing a little kiss on the cheek couldn't solve." He laughed and jogged out the door behind her. The guard sat there with his mouth open.

"Trial case my ass. Those two have the hots for each other."


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia are you sure you know where you're going. We have been driving for like thirty minutes." Trevor said

"Yes I know where I am going, now can you please shut the hell up." Olivia yelled. As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted it. She looked over at him and he was starring out the window.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I really appreciate you for this because you didn't have to let me get the address." Olivia said placing her hand on his arm. When she lifted her hand she saw the blood that was still dripping from her wrist on his beige jacket.

"Oh god, I thought it had stopped." Trevor looked at Olivia and saw she was starring at him so he looked down. His eyes bucked at the blood that was on his jacket and her whole hand covered in blood.

"Pull over." He yelled

"Its nothing, It will eventually stop." She said

"Olivia your fucking wrist is gushing out blood, pull the car over so I can drive you to the hospital." Olivia stopped on the side of the highway and put the car in park. Trevor jumped out went over to the drivers side and opened the door.

"Move over." He said to Olivia.

"This is unnecessary." She mumbled as she slid to the passenger seat. Trevor got in the car and took off his jacket.

"Here wrap this around your arm to stop the bleeding." She did as she was told. Twenty minutes into the drive to the hospital Olivia started groaning from the throbbing pain in her wrist. Trevor looked over and saw that she was sweating so he turned the heat off in the car to cool her down. When they pulled up to the emergency entrance, Trevor threw the car into park, he jumped out and went around to Olivia's side and opened her door. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"What happened." The nurse asked gesturing towards a pale looking Olivia, her arm wrapped in a jacket covered in blood, and her face covered in sweat.

"I don't know we were in the car and she said something about she thought the blood had stopped and that's when I looked down and saw the blood. Help her please, I think it's getting worst." Trevor was scared and nervous at the same time. He followed the nurse who told him to lay her on the gurney.

"Ma'am can you tell me what happened." The nurse asked.

Olivia looked at the woman. "I cut it when I threw the chair."

"What chair." The nurse unwrapped the jacket from around her arm. She tried to rinse the blood with sterile water so she could see the wound but the blood just kept coming.

"She is going to loose too much blood,I have to get this to stop so I can stitch her up." Another nurse came and they immediately began to speak in a nurse code that neither Olivia nor Trevor could understand.

"Is she going to die." Trevor asked nervously. He knew it was a stupid question but he was making sure he wasn't going to lose the woman he was beginning to care so much about.

"No sir I am going to everything I can to get this blood to stop. The laceration in her arm is pretty deep and thats why there is soo much blood but I guarantee you I will help your wife. You brought her in just in time, another thirty minutes and she wouldn't have been so lucky." The nurse turned back to Olivia and began working on her.

"She's not my-" Trevor started but stopped when Olivia called his name.

"Im right here, im not going anywhere." He said kissing her forehead.

An hour and thirty minutes was how long it took them to get her blood to completely stop. The first time was when the stitches were getting put in the blood started squirting out and the second time was when the nurse accidentally bumped into Olivia's wrist.

They pumped a bag of blood into Olivia along with a bunch a pain mediation which caused her to sleep for hours. It was eight o'clock in the morning when they discharged Olivia giving her strict instructions were to keep her arm elevated and to get plenty of sleep.

Olivia was so out of it that Trevor had to carry her upstairs to her apartment. He had a hard time opening the door but when he made it inside he headed straight to her bedroom, throwing her things on the counter. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket, he turned to leave out of the room when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me please" she said. He knew it was the drugs talking because Olivia Benson would never have begged him to stay.

"Im going to put your medicine away I will be back ok." She nodded and turned on her side with her back facing him.

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen and began to sorting through the pain medication that the doctor prescribed. Her phone began to ring in her purse, he debated on answering it but It probably was the detectives wondering where she was. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello

"Who is this" Fin asked

"Umm Olivia will not be coming into work today."

"I know I talked to the security guard and he told me what happened. But who are you and why are you answering liv's phone." Fin yelled into the phone.

"Trevor Langan and look before you say anything, I am only helping her out. I drove her home from the hospital to make sure she was okay. The drugs they gave her has her pretty out of it right now. I will have her call you when she wakes up." Trevor said hanging up the phone before Fin could respond. He looked at the clock that read 8:45, he had a meeting in fifteen minutes. He took his phone out and made a few calls, which took an hour, canceling everything he had scheduled today.

"Alright thank you Angela." He said to his assistant. After ending the call, Trevor went into Olivia's kitchen and opened her refrigerator. To his surprise, she actually had it fully stocked on everything. He grabbed the few items he needed to make a shrimp pasta, after placing them on the counter he reached into the cabinet for the pots and pans. He looked down and noticed his shirt had blood stains all over it from Olivia's wrist. He took off the shirt and put in the trash leaving him half naked with only a pair of sweat pants on. He put on the apron that was hanging beside the stove. He smiled at the thought of Olivia cooking for Noah while he sat in his high chair and banged his fork and spoon.

"What are you doing." Trevor jumped and grabbed his chest.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up?" Trevor smiled at how adorable and tired she looked at the same time.

"The meds wore off so now my whole fucking arm feels like someone is stabbing with little pins. Im going to take a shower to try to ease the pain and to get this blood off of me. I feel so dirty. I trust you not to burned my apartment down with whatever your cooking." She eyed Trevor before turning around and walking to the bathroom. "Oh and please lets not have a repeat of last time." She said

"What."

"You know what I'm talking about." She said slamming the bathroom door. Trevor could hear the door locking on the other side causing him to laugh.

"Ohhh that time." He smiled.

* * *

**And here is what happened to her arm. Trevor still doesn't know what happened. That will most likely be in the next chapter along with questions involving their relationship. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you going to tell me what happened to your wrist?" Trevor asked.

"This is really good. You should have become a chef instead of a lawyer." Olivia said as she sat across from him starring down at her plate of pasta.

"Thanks, can you answer my question please."

She looked up at him "I dont want to talk about it." She looked back down at her food and began to eat.

"Why not."

"Because I just dont."

"Olivia..."

She slammed her fork down "What do you want from me Trevor." She yelled. "You do all these things for me, cooking and cleaning and saving me from my own bullshit. Are you trying to get sex from me? Is that it you made a bet with one of your fellow asshole lawyers that you could sweep in on Detective Olivia when she's vulnerable and take advantage of her "banging" body. Well im going to save you the embarrassment because you're not getting in my panties." She yelled

Trevor starred at her and started laughing.

"What's funny?" She asked looking confused

"just because I do nice things for you that mean I want sex?." He said still laughing.

"Trevor you have never been this nice to be or any man for that matter unless they wanted something from me." A tear rolled down her face.

"Olivia all I want is to see you happy. When I first heard about Noah's dad I rushed over here to give you the news because I didnt want you to be blinded. All I have done since then is try to help you in any way possible. I didnt have to give you that information but I did. I dont have to cook nor clean for you but I want to put less on you then you already have. And that file you took, I want you to get Noah back, I want to see you happy because you are too beautiful of a woman not to be. Im sorry if I have made you uncomfortable." He picked up his plate and walked it to the sink. After washing it and a few other dishes in her sink, he grabbed his coat.

"Im going home call me if you need anything." He said standing infront of her.

She looked up with apologizing eyes. "I dont have your number." She said turning in her chair so she could face him

He reached behind her and grabbed the phone off the island. Olivia took a whiff of his scent. He smelled like a fresh bar of soap. She closed her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Im sorry I snapped at you. Im just so frustrated and I didnt want to get attached to sometone else that was just going to get snatched away from me again." She took a deep breath. Truth is, she wanted to get attached to Trevor but she was just too afraid she would only make a fool of herself.

He sat her phone back down and just starred at her.

"Look at me."

She shook her head. He out his finer under her chin and lifted up her head.

"Im going to give you some time alone, but when I come back we are going to talk ok. Im not the bad guy here."

"I know." She whispered she said starring into his eyes. "Don't go." She said grabbing onto his wrist but wrenching in pain from the throbbing in her wrist and arm.

He sat his coat down and held up her wrist up to look at it. "Come on, I need to change the bandages." He lead her to the bathroom and she sat on the counter. He pilled off the gauze throwing them away. Olivia pointed to the cabinet where she kept an emergency kit.

"It may sting a little. He told her

"it's just water Trevor" she said laughing.

After cleaning up the cut, he began wrapping the gauze around it. He applied a little pressure so it would be tight and not get infected.

"Fuck." Olivia yelled

"I told you."

"You didn't have to wrap it so tight."

"I'm just doing what the doctor showed me. You're lucky I care I would have slapped so alcohol and a bandage on it." Hr looked up from his completed work to her eyes and just starred. She felt her cheeks getting red and her body getting hot. She slide off the counter landing inches from his body. Trevor pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down. He wanted to kiss her so bad thar if he waited another second it was going to literally kill him. Their lips were inches apart when they heard olivia's phone ring. She pushed him off of her and ran to the kitchen.

"Benson"

"Hey I heard what happened, are you alright. Fin told me Trevor took you to the emergency room. Why did he even answer you phone is he there? Do you need me to come over? Im on my way-"

"Nick." She yelled "I'm fine. He is just helping me out. I will fill you guys in later but I would like to get some rest ok. Call me if you get a case that needs my assistance. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and put it back down. She turned around and bumped into Trevor.

"it's time to take your meds." He dangled a bottle of pills in her face.

"No I hate pills." She said flopping down on the couch hitting her already sore arm in thw process. "Mutherfucker." She yelled.

"Olivia you have to be careful. If you tear the stitches you have to go back, and I know you don't want to. Here." He said handing her two pills and a glass of water.

"What are these for any way?" She asked popping them botg and gulping down the water.

"One for bingo and one for bingo." He laughed. "Pain and infection prevention." He reached out his hand.

"You should have been a comedian." She said fake laughing and then pulling a straight face. She handed him the glass and stood up. "I didn't finish my food and I'm still hungry. She sat her plate in the microwave and slammed it.

"Why are you warming it. It should still be hot." He said standing beside her.

"I like my food extra hot. Like my men ." She mumbled the last part.

"Good to know." He said smiling

She looked at him unsure of which part he was talking about. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her food out and sat down at the island.

"Have you ever thought about having kids." She asked him

"Where did that come from." He said shockingly.

"Just a question." She said swaying her feet like a little child while he crossed his arms and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Actually, I have a daughter."

"What. I didnt know you where involved with someone." She said dropping her fork getting angry by the second.

"No come down, im not. Well at least not anymore."

"How old is your daughter?" She asked putting a spoonful of pasta into her mouth.

"She's ten."

"What happened with you and her mother."

He took a deep breath. "What didn't happen. " he said shaking his head. "When I was in law school, I was pretty wild. Meet a girl a party and we instanley connected. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was a fresh man in college at the time so we barely had time for each other but we both wanted a relationship. We dated on and off for eight years. I was a lawyer working towards being partner at the law firm and she was in medical school. Her parents hated my guts, I dont know why, they just did. So one day she calls me crying telling me she's pregnant. Olivia I was so happy, even though we were in separate parts of our lives I knew we could have been happy. Her dad grabs the phone and told me to never come near his daughter again and if I did he would kill me. I thought whatever, let him cool down because I know he was probably just pissed. I called her a week later, no answer, went by her apartment and her roommate told me she had moved back in with her parents so I went to their house. What a bad idea that was. He father damn neat killed me, he kicked my ass so bad that I couldnt go to work for two days straight. So I stopped trying, I gave up. I didnt care anymore." He wiped the tear that was forming in his eye.

"Why didnt you press charges?" Olivia asked

"Because he was the mayor. If I would have pressed charges, nothing would have been done. Five months later she calls me and tell me that its girl. She was so scared, they wouldnt let her do anything but go to school and come home. He controlled her and everybody around him. She had problems her entire pregnancy because she was always stressed, its like he had a dead bolted lock on her life, he didn't even want me there for the birth of my own child. When she gave birth there were complications from the beginning. She end up hermerging on the table and dying with her daughter in her arms. I knew then that if they had my kid I would never see her." He put his hand over his head.

"Do you see her any."

"Once a year. Christmas on a webcam."

"Why do they hate you." He shrugged his shoulders

"I tried getting custody of her but each time they always get full custody with no visitations." He had tears coming down his face. "I dont know what else to do. I dont want my daughter living the life her mother lived."

Olivia dropped her fork onto her empty plate. She stood up and walked over to him pulling him into her arms.

"its going to be ok."

"Thats why I want you to get Noah back because I know exactly how it feels to have your kid taken away from you." He said pulling away from her.

"Trevor you cant just let them steal your daughter."

"I dont know what else to do lawfully I have tried everything. The judge always sides with him because of who is and who I am. I work long hours and when I do come home the bed is my priority. "He said

"Have you ever meet her face to face?"

"After she was born they took her and moved to Washinton state. He has threaten to have my law license taken if I try to find them."

"Trevor that's kidnapping."

"I know."

"I want to help."

"What" he said looking at her like she had two heads.

"I want to help you find her."

"You have your own problems."

"I help you, you help me. Deal?" She said smiling

"You are too good to be true." He said hugging her tight.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you rape and kill this little girl." Olivia slammed a picture on the table. An eight year old girl had been beaten, raped and, murdered.

"What makes you think I did it." The perp asked.

"Because you left evidence. We found your wallet and your dirty skin under this poor little girl's finger nails. There is more than enough to put you away for life." Olivia inched closer to his face and smirked. "I just want to know. Why did you do it."

"Can I call my lawyer."

Olivia gritted her teeth. "Sure." she jumped off the table and left the interrogation room.

"Liv-"

"I dont want to hear it Nick. I know he is guilty. I just want to know Why. Thats all I ask. That poor baby didn't deserve that." She wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Who is his lawyer anyway. He better be all and mighty when it comes to a situation like this because his ass is dirt." Just as she was about to walk into her office. She saw Trevor in the corner of her eyes.

"Langan." Nick greeted him.

"Amaro." He nodded his head and and turned towards Olivia.

"Trev- I mean Langan what are you doing here." She asked without clearly thinking.

"Im here for my client."

"Right this way sir." Nick said.

I Can't believe you are representing him. He is guilty as hell. He doesn't need a lawyer, he needs a jail cell or better yet a grave." Olivia looked at Trevor.

"Liv I'm doing my job."

"Hold on wait. Did I miss something here. Liv you know this arrogant s.o.b. take scumbag cases like this. Nothing is new. Now stop talking to my sergeant and get in there to your client." Nick stepped chest to chest with him.

Trevor continue to stare at Olivia. "Excuse me." He pushed past Nick and walked into the room.

"What gives Liv."

"What are you talking about." She said as she walked into her office.

"You and Trevor got something going on that I don't know about?" He asked.

"Nick mind your own business and stay away from mine." She said, plopping down in her chair.

"Yea okay. Do you want me to finish the interrogation?"

"Yes if you dont mind." She smiled.

Shortly after the situation at the precinct Olivia decided to head home. As she was walking into her building, she couldnt help but notice Trevor standing in the lobby with a bag in his hand. She walked past him and went towards the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped in. She turned around to see he had followed her in.

"What do you need counselor." She asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Nothing sergeant."

"Then why are you in my elevator."

"Oh I didnt know you owned these. Must be nice." He laughed.

Olivia was getting frustrated by the minute. The doors opened to her floor and she stepped off.

"If you follow me, I am calling the cops." She told him.

"Hhmnn okay."

She knew she wasnt going to get anywhere with his short answers. She stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around causing Trevor to crash dead into her.

"Why are you so mad. Its my job, I have been doing it foe quite some times now. I dont understand what the issue is." He walked past her and went to her apartment door. "What are you waiting for." He asked.

"What if that had been your little girl raped and murdered." She watched as his face turn bright red.

"Dont bring my daughter into this. This is my job."

"Yea the same job that is the reason you don't have her."

"Olivia im warning you." He said.

"Because you know I'm right." She took a step towards him.

"Are you going to open the door or not?"

"Why are you even here?" She questioned.

"Because you need me." He admitted.

"Says who." She raised her eyebrows.

"This." He grabbed Olivia by her arm and pulled her into him. Slidding his hand behind her neck, Trevor kissed Olivia like it was his last day on earth. He felt her kiss him back and he smiled. He pulled back and placed his forehead on hers.

"This can't happen" Olivia turned away from Trevor and walked into her apartment.

She placed a hand on his chest "Don't come in."

"Liv-"

"No go home and work on your case. I need time alone." She looked down at the floor.

"Are you going to let my job come between us." He placed his hands ontop of hers that were still on his chest.

"There is no us Trevor. I thank you for taking care of me these past couple of weeks but im fine now and you can return to your own life." Olivia said, holding back the tears that were about to fall.

"What happened to us helping one another to get our kids back." He said.

"You know im here if you need help." She dropped her hands but he grabbed them and kissed them.

"I need help now."

"Trevor-"

"I won't represent him then."

"I don't care anymore. Do as you please Langan. It's your job remember." She pulled her hands out of his grasp and slammed the door in his face.

"At least take the Chinese I brought you." He yelled. Olivia yanked the door open and took the bag out of his hands but he held on to it.

"I'm hungry too. Can I just fix a plate and I will leave I swear. Please Olivia." He begged

She steeped aside and let him walk past her. She watched as he went into her kitchen and fixed his plate. She stood in her living room waiting for him to leave but when he sat down and started eating she walked into the kitchen.

"Get out." He just stared at her eating his food.

"I hate you." She said.

"No you dont."He laughed.

"Are you hard of hearing." He remained silent. "Trevor."

He looked at her with a sly grin

"Fuck this." She went over to where he was sitting, pushing his plate away, olivia then turned towards him and attacked his lips.

"Hmmmm."Trevor stood up and kissed her back. He laughed to himself as he watched Olivia struggle to stay on her tiptoes. He out his hands behind her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Fuck me." She moaned into his mouth.

"My pleasure." He began walking towards her bedroom. He layed on the bed with her legs still around his waist. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You are so damn beautiful. This is my dream come true." He laughed.

"Oh really." Watched as he took his shirt off.

"Hell yea." Trowing the shirt behind him, Trevor leaned down and kissed Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia Marie Benson, I can not believe you slept with Trevor Langan. The scumbag lawyer that you hate with a passion." Melinda laughed.

After holding the secret in for a week that she and Trevor slept together, Olivia had a feeling that this was going to eat at her so she had to tell somebody. Anybody.

"Will you be quiet. This embarrassing as is, I dont need this to get around the precinct. Melinda what am I going to do?" She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Well at least you got those spider webs all cleaned out." She said playfully. "Was he any good at all?" Olivia slowly lifted her head from her hands.

"Melinda I lost count of the many many many times that man made me come. No man has EVER done that before. Its like he knew all the places to hit to make my feet curl. And his penis, oh my, I was a little scared at first because of the size and thickness of that thing. He has his little own king kong down there." Olivia ranted.

"Damn girl. I hope you at least used protection. He looks like the fertile kind that could have you pregnant just by touching you." She laughed.

Olivia slowly shook her head. "I mean he had one, we just didnt use it."

"How do you have a condom but don't use it. I have never heard of that."

"I kinda sorta told him not to use it." Olivia said.

"Olivia are you aware that you could be pregnant with this man's child?"

"I couldn't get pregnant if I tried. Im too old. I will be forty-five in a few months, im pretty sure my eggs are all dried up by now." She nervously laughed.

"You and I both know that's not true."

"Melinda I don't want to think about that. All I wanted to do was get laid. Do you know how long its been since I have even had sex?"

"Some years." Melinda laughed.

"Almost a year."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Why would I? He was just a one night stand. No way I am going near him or his ten foot pole ever again." Olivia laughed.

"I give it two weeks."

"Dont jinx me please."

"I call it fate."

"Why did I even tell you." She turned to leave.

"Because you needed to get that ten foot pole off your mind." She teased.

Olivia returned to the squad room to see everyone staring at her as she walked towards her office.

"What."

"You have someone in your office." Amanda said.

"Olivia turned and walked into her office.

Sitting in the chair was the social worker that had taken Noah away from her.

"What are you doing here."

"I have good news. She smiled.

"Spill." Olivia said with a little attitude.

"Mr. Roman has decided to sign his parental rights over to you. He said he just couldn't do the whole father rile thing any longer." She told her.

"What are you saying."

"He's yours."

Olivia wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"When can I come and get him?"

"Whenever you want. If you want, we could start the adoption process today and he will be your son legally by the end of this week.

Olivia ran over to the woman and hugged her. "Thank you thank you so much."

"You're welcome." The woman smiled and left the office.

She ran over to her purse and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey." Trevor said over the phone

"Guess what."

"You got Noah back" he said.

"Yea. Wait how did you know?" Olivia asked.

"I have my ways. Listen I have court now, how about we celebrate over dinner tonight." He said.

Olivia thought about it. "Uhh no not tonight. I have to work late, got some paper work that needs to get finished. " she lied.

"Rain check."

"Look Trevor, I don't think it's a good idea for us to carry this on any further. We have already cross the line way too much. Let just stop before either one of us lose our jobs." Olivia bit her lip knowing she had done the right thing, despite the feelings that she had for this man.

"Okay just call me if you need anything."

"Im sure I won't but thanks anyway." Olivia hung up the phone and plopped down in her chair.

She picked up the picture of Noah that was sitting on her desk.

"My baby is coming home." She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia sat on her couch as she watched Noah play with his stuffed lion. She just couldn't believe her eyes; her son was home. After Ronan signed away his parental rights, Olivia immediately signed the adoption papers to become his legal guardian and she couldn't be any happier, or so she thought.

She heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be bubba." She picked Noah up off the floor and held him in her arms.

"Who is it."

"Uncle Nick." Olivia turned towards Noah and smilled. She opened the door and Nick was standing there in a Santa Claus suit carrying a big red bag.

"Nick." Olivia laughed.

"That's St. Nick to you ma'am." He walked into the apartment and sat the bag down.

"Noah I here you have been a very good boy." Noah looked at him strangly at first but laughed and reached for Nick's beard.

"Nick why do you have on a Santa suit? Christmas was two months ago." She handed him Noah who happily grab and pull his beard.

"it's a celebration. Noah didn't get to celebrate Christmas with you so I thought we'd celebrate it together."

"And what's in the bag."

"Some treats." Nick said keeping his eye on Noah.

"Better not be anything that makes a lot of noise." She laughed.

"What's the fun in a toy if it doesn't make a sound."

Olivia shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked

"Water will be fine."

Nick and Noah played for about two more hours and then it was time for Noah's bath.

"Can I help?"

"What are you in practice or something?"

"No I just want to spend time with the little guy. You know have someone else for him besides you, a family I guess." Nick shook out of the coat and beard.

"Getting hot huh." Olivia noded at the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Hell yea."

"Nick. Language."

"Oh sorry. You know me and my dirty mouth. I have to talk to you about something by the way." He said.

"What is it."

"I will tell you later. Something I over heard about that scum Langan." Nick said with an angry look on his face. Olivia rolled her eyes at the mention of Trevor. She didn't want anything else to do with him anymore. The moment she had with him was during her most vulnerable state and she will be damned if she ever make that mistake again.

"Come on let's give Santa's little helper his bath."

...

"So what did you want to tell me." Olivia plopped down on the couch after putting Noah to bed.

"You might not care but I thought you should know."

"What."

"Noah's dad didn't give up his rights on his own." Nick said as he leaned against the couch.

"What..."

"Trevor forced him to."

"No thats not right. He wouldn't do that." Oliva stood up.

"I don't know every detail but something about some threat he made that would have Ronan back in prison if he didn't. If I were you Olivia, I would personally talk to Ronan before this gets out of hand. That man has a dangerous past and for Trevor to just threaten him like that... well im sure it's not sitting well with him right now." Nick said.

"How did you hear all of this?"Olivia asked

"I can't say."

"how do you know it's true."

"Because I actually over heard it from some people I know damn well wouldn't lie about something like this." Nick said.

"FUCK!" she yelled.

"I think you should talk to this Ronan guy yourself." Nick assured her.

"You're right... this is insane. Why would he do some stupid shit like this." She rubbed her head to ease the headache she was getting.

"You know I have to ask Liv."

"What."

"Is there something going on between you two because I don't think he would have done something this personal if it wasnt." He starred at Liv.

"Yes I mean no. There was but it's over."

"You and Langan." Nick said shocked.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking." She took a deep breathe. She laughed to herself remembering the sex they had.

"Liv."

"Huh."

"Please don't tell me you slept with him."

"Nick that's none-"

"Of my business blah blah. Stay away from him. He is bad news Liv and I'm only telling you for your own good." He said.

Olivia shook her head. "You know nothing."

"Liv that guy defends rapist for christ sake."

"Don't you think I know that. Look I will take this into my own hands okay. Thank you. You can leave now." Olivia went over to the door. Nick snatched his suit off the couch and walked towards Olivia.

"Be careful sergeant." She nodded and watched him walk out the door. She slammed the door.

She picked up her phone from the counter and immediately dialed Trevor's.

"Will you pick up the damn phone." The phone ranged again but then the voicemail came on"

"Ughhh." She dialed the number again and again until someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello." A woman answered.

Olivia looked down at the phone to make sure she had the right number.

"Uhh yes is this Trevor's phone?"

"Yes but he's busy." She said with an attitude.

"Is this his assistant?" Olivia wanted to know.

"No it's not. Can I help you with something?"

"Can you just Put Trevor on the phone. Please." Whoever this chick thought she was, was about to feel Olivia's wrath.

"Babe who are you talking to." She heard Trevor asked the girl.

"Some bimbo will not stop calling your phone." Olivia laughed to herself.

"Hello." His voice was the deepest she'd ever heard it and it sounded damn good.

"Hellooo." He repeated.

"Trevor."

"Olivia. Why are you calling." He said a bit shocked.

"I need to talk to you."

"What for?" He questioned.

"What the hell does she want." Olivia heard the girl say in the back ground.

"Give me some privacy please." He said with an attitude.

"Fine." she screamed.

"What's the matter Liv."

"Don't call me that and you know what my problem is. You had no right to force that man to give up his parental rights."she said.

"I didnt force him to do a damn thing. All I did was talk to him...why are you so angry it worked didnt it?" He said.

"That's not the point. How do you know he won't come back for his son? Did you think about that. Clearly not. You could have put us in danger without realizing." Olivia was close to tears but she held back.

"I did this for you. I told you I was going to help you get him back Olivia. I care about you." He mumbled the last part but she still heard him.

"It was just sex."

"Do you really believe that." He said.

"Trevor I love that little boy. I just didn't want to see him get hurt.

"No one is getting hurt. Not if i can help coming over so we can talk about this face to face."

"Hell no."

"Why not." He asked.

"Because I dont want to be anywhere near you." She told him.

"You are over reacting im on my way."

"Trevor..." she heard the phone click. she threw the phone back on the counter.

"Idiot." She said to no one.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia was laying on the couch when she heard Trevor pounding on the door.

"Are you insane." She said as she yanked open the door.

"Yea a little." He laughed. He looked her up and down and smiled. "You are one hot mama."

Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can we just talk please."

He dropped the smirk on his face and walked into the apartment. "Just let me say that I am extremely happy that you got that little guy back, he is better with you anyway."

"Yea, but how you went by doing that was inappropriate Trevor." They sat at the island beside each other.

"I'm sorry Liv. If I would have known you were going to get this upset I would have never said anything to him. I just want to see you happy." He told her.

"My happiness is not your priority. We are not a couple. All we did was have great sex and great food that's it. We have no strings attached so therefore we can go back to being the lawyer and the sergeant. Nothing more." She looked into his eyes and could tell what she just said was not getting to him.

"What if I can't. Im not like you. Cold hearted with no feelings and don't give a damn about anyone but yourself." He stood up and stepped to her face.

"You're absolutely right. I only care about myself and Noah. Period." She said with an attitude. "If you cared about me so much, how come you were fucking that bitch that answered the phone."

"Are you jealous?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Get out of my face."

"You are huh."

"Jealous of what. I don't want you. You can fuck whoever you please. As long as you stay out of my personal life." She tried to step back but it pushed her back against the island and put his arms on the side of her, blocking any movement.

"This is sexual harassment. Trevor move."

He laughed at her statement"No. All I am doing is standing here."

"Why are you doing this."

"Because." She pushed against him but he was way stronger then her and didn't move a bulge.

"Trevor please move." All she could hear was their heavy breathing. "What do you want."

"You."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not."

"Because I can't trust you." Olivia whispered. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "Please move."

He was hurt. That was like a knife to his chest. He just stared at her, even though her eyes were close, he still stared. They both were at a lost for words.

He leaned into her and kissed the tears that had fallen. She didn't move. He wanted to kiss those tears on her lips. So he did. He was about to pull back just when she started kissing him back. Tears mixed with her sweet lips was the best thing he had ever felt. It was slow; passionate, full of love, lust and tongue. And it felt so good.

Olivia had never been kissed like this. Her body was heating, her palms were sweating and her thoughts were getting clogged. She shouldn't be kissing this man. She should be throwing his ass out of her house. Trevor knew how to work his tongue; it could make a girl weak to her knees. He was sending all kinds of signals to her body but she knew it had to be stopped.

She pulled back "No."

"Liv."

"You have to go before this goes any further." She looked down at his hands that were gripping her thighs.

"Tell me you don't have feelings. That's all I want to know. If you say no I will go and you will never see me again." He leaned down and put his face in her neck and smelled her scent.

"I Uhh...I dont have feelings for you."

He looked up at her. He leaned in so that their lips were centimeters apart.

"Say that to my face."

"I just told you."

"Okay but I want to hear it again just to make sure." He smiled.

"I don't have feelings for you. We fucked, it was good, end of discussion. I hate your guts Trevor Langan" She said.

"But you just kissed me."

"So."

"That wasn't a regular kiss."

"I was picturing George Clooney the entire time." She smirked. "Not you. So why don't you just get your stuff and get the hell out."

"Fine." He turned and grabbed his coat and keys off the couch. "Olivia -"

She pointed to the door. "Out."

"With this attitude. You are going to be alone for the rest of your miserable life." He told her.

"Sure. Talk about me now but I won't change my mind."

"Good."

"Better."

"Fantastic." He slammed the door.

Olivia locked the door. She slide down the door and cried.

"What the hell is wrong with me." She sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wipe that smug look off your face and tell me the truth." Olivia said.

"I just did." Melinda said.

"Shit." Olivia yelled.

"How far."

"5 weeks."

"Okay so there is still enough time." Olivia said.

"Enough time for what?" Melinda asked.

"An abortion of course. I hope you didn't think I was going to keep his baby did you?"

"Liv you know that's not right. At least tell him and if you both decide that's what you want then so be it. But knowing you Liv you won't. You have always wanted kids."

"Yea but not with someone I hate." Olivia mumbled.

"Well there has to be love in there somewhere, it was enough to make this precious little thing." Melinda pulled Olivia into a hug.

Olivia pulled back "You jinxed me."

"Huh."

"When I told you that I slept with Langan, your first response was that I was pregnant. This is nothing more of a curse." Olivia ran her hands through her hair."

"Oh honey I was only joking. I don't want to see you sad or miserable you should be happy. A life has been created in there." She gently rubbed Olivia's stomach.

"But I'm old."

"If women worried about their age when It came to pregnancy, half of the people in the world wouldn't be here. And plus you are not that old, you are a vibrant sexy, beautiful woman. I will be by your side every step of the way. And plus auntie Mellie can't wait to spoil him or her." She gave Olivia a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Melinda. Im happy I came to you."

"That's what friends are for"

"I guess I should schedule a scan huh."

"I can come with."

"No I need to do this on my own. but thanks anyway

olivia's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the caller I.d.

"Speaking of the devil." Olivia gritted.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"It's about my daughter." She could tell he was about to cry.

"Why happened. Is she okay?

"She...she was kidnapped." He stuttered.

"Where are you." She rushed out of Melinda's office and ran towards the elevator.

"I'm at home."

"On my way." She hung up the phone and silently prayed that his daughter would be alright.

When she walked into his building Jimmy was sitting at the desk reading the paper.

"Hey remember me."

"You can go on up." He nodded and returned to his paper.

When she made it to his floor, his door was already open.

"Trevor." She called out.

"In here." She walked into his bedroom to see him packing clothes.

"What happened." She asked.

"They killed him and took my daughter. His wife called me. Said she was out running when It happened. She came into the house and blood was everywhere. He was laying on the floor dead and my daughter was gone."

"Do they have any clue who did it?"

"He is a former judge and now a mayor, there is no telling how many people has a revenge out for him. All I want is my daughter back." Olivia noticed the tears that were rolling down his cheek. She sat her things down and ran over to him, she pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"I need you Liv." He cried harder.

"And I am going to help you. Let me make a few calls and see what I can do. Then I will call Nick to see if he can watch Noah for a while."

"Thank you."

"Did you find anything?" He asked Olivia as she returned.

"Nothing."

"Okay maybe when we get there they will know this son of a bitch who took her." He closed his suit case. "The helicopter should be here any minute."

"But I didn't pack anything." She told him.

"Don't worry I will buy you whatever. I'm just grateful that you are here." He leaned down, pecked her lips and walked out of the room. Olivia just closed her eyes and ran her finger across her lips.

"Come on he's here." He pulled Olivia from her thoughts.

"Where is it going to land?" She asked.

"On the roof." They walked out of his front door and to the at the side exit door.

"Oh my god. You actually have a helicopter."

"Yea only use it in emergencies though ." They walked towards a man standing beside the helicopter.

"Good evening Mr. Langan.

"Evening sir. This is Detective Olivia Benson. She will be assisting to find the whereabouts of my daughter."

"Evening ma'am. Shall we." He helped them I to the helicopter.

"So what's going to happened when we get there?" Olivia asked.

"Well the chief of police has asked to speak with me since I am here biological parent. I told him I was going to bring you along since your job is to deal with cases like these. They are not up to speed with kidnappings and such since it rarely happens where they are located.?

"Amber Alert?"

"Yes."

"All points bulletin?"

"Yes."

"Okay they need to check his recent events, bust, arrest and check for anything suspicious. Have them talk to the neighbors, I want to talk to the wife myself. Maybe she had something to do with it or know something we don't. How long until we get there?"

"Four...five hours tops. But it will fly by in no time." Trevor told her.

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She pulled her jacket close and stared out the window.

"Are you cold?" Trevor asked.

"A little but I'm fine."

"Come here." Olivia gave him a side glare. "I'm not going to bite you. You are helping me get my daughter back. At least I could do is keep you warm." Olivia slide closer to Trevor. He put his arms around her shoulders making her relax. He kissed the top of her head.

"Trevor I need to tell you something."

"What is it Liv?"

"Im uhh...nothing it can wait"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea it's nothing. Lets just focus on finding your baby girl."

"You are going to love her. She is full of personality, always laughing and smiling, well whenever I got the chance to Skype with her. If...when I find her, she is coming home with me for good. I am going to raise my baby from here on out. I have missed too much of her life already. No father should ever be kept away from their kid. Ever."

Olivia swallowed hard. She was going to tell Trevor about the baby but now was not the time. He would just be even more worried. She planned to tell him when they all returned. She hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

"Liv...Liv wake up we're here." Trevor whispered into her ear.

Olivia lifted her head off his shoulder. "What."

"We are here. The chief of police just called me. They think they have found something. He called for a car to take us to the station."

Olivia stood up to stretch. "Something like what."

"I don't know he said he will tell us more when we get there. Come on." Trevor helped Olivia down from the helicopter. They spotted a police car waiting for them.

"Officer." They nodded as they got in the car.

When they finally arrived to the precinct, there were camera crew and journalist crowded around the building.

"All of this for that jackass mayor. Maybe someone should have killed him a long time ago and I would have been had my daughter." Trevor gritted.

"Don't say that." Olivia told him.

"Well that's how I feel." He mumbled.

"Right this way folks." The officer escorted them out of the car and into the building.

The chief of police walked up to them "Trevor Langan. It's a pleasure to meet you, sorry it's under these circumstances though." He turned towards Olivia and smiled. "Sergeant."

"What do you have." Trevor asked.

"He wants a ransom."

"How much."

"Two hundred million."

"Why haven't you given it to him. Or at least lure him in with the money."

"Well that is our plan sir."

"How are you going to do it."

"He wants us to wire the money to an offshore account and in exchange he will give us the mayor's granddaughter back. When he drop the child to a location, that's when we will bust him. He is an amiteur so catching him will be a piece of cake."

"He can't be too much of an amiteur if he manage to kill the mayor and take my daughter. But whatever you plan on doing to save my daughter you need to do it and quick." Trevor demanded.

"Chief." One of the detectives said.

"Yea."

"It's a go in the money all we have to do is call him and tell him to bring the girl."

"Where is he bringing her?"Olivia asked.

"An old warehouse ten minutes from here."

"Something doesn't sound right." Olivia rubbed her chin. "Why would he meet so close to the police station if he don't want to get caught. Do you have the place surrounded?" Olivia asked.

"Yes m'am we do."

"Where is the wife?"

"Well she left with her sister earlier." He told her

"Did you question her?"

"Yes but-"

"Get her on the phone now." Olivia said.

"What's up Liv." Trevor said.

"I told you I have a gut feeling that the wife has something to do with it. What time did she say she went running?" She asked the chief.

"Around nine this morning, she returned around ten thirty. "

"And the guy who is he?"

"we don't have anything on him right now except that his name is Jake. We ran it through the system and nothing came up. All we know is that he wants money." He told Trevor.

"Chief he's on the phone." Said one of the detectives.

"Speaker."

"This is Chief Rogers."

"I can't do this."

"What can't you do?"

"I can't go to jail."

"Jake all we want is the little girl." He pleaded.

"Bullshit. If I show up with this little girl. You are going to throw my ass in jail. I didn't do anything. I was paid to do all of this...none of this was my idea I am not a Murderer and Kidnapper." He cried.

"Well who put you up to this Jake and where is the girl."

"She killed him and took the girl. Said it was for the best."

"Who."

"The mayors wife. She payed me to lie and when I showed up there will be no girl that they would be long gone."

"Jake where is she?"

"I don't know. Please i don't want to go to jail all I wanted was the five hundred dollars she gave me."

"FUCK!" Trevor yelled. "Liv you were right dammit."

"Call the sister." He told the detectives.

"Okay Jake all you have to do now is come in and we will take your statement." He told him.

"The sister said she left maybe ten minute ago."

"Did she say where?" The detective shook his head.

"Get the wife on the line and see if we can get a location.

"Hellooooo." She answered.

"How are you doing ma'am?"

"Oh nothing just sitting here looking at some old pictures of me and my husband."

"If there is anything you need me to do just call okay." One of the other men in the room held up his hand signaling a trace."

"Well goodbye now."

"Byeeee." She said.

"She's at the mayor's private airport."

"Lets go. Langan, Benson stay here." He mention after he notice them coming too.

"But I need to be there." Trevor barked.

"Stay here." The chief said and ran out of the precinct.

"He's right Trevor." Olivia placed her hand on his chest. He looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"God please let them find my baby." He whispers into her hair.

An hour later they both were pacing around the squad room. They had heard no news and they were worried sick.

"What if something happened."

"Trevor if it has taken them this long, I am pretty sure they have found them by now.

"Get these goddamn handcuffs off of me. Why would I kill my own husband. I am the first lady of this city how dare you accuse me of such a crime." They looked up to see a woman in her mid sixties being escorted by the police. Trevor stood up and rushed toward her.

"I hope you rot in hell you ole selfish bitch." He growled in her face.

"Why if it isn't the jackass that got my daughter pregnant with that bastard child." She grinned. Trevor rolled his eyes and walked towards the chief.

"Where is she."

"Daddy?" Trevor's heart dropped down to his stomach. He couldn't believe his eyes. His beautiful baby girl was right in front of his eyes. He took in her appearance. Her face was identical to her mother's but everything else she got from his. The long long dark hair, her height, God she was tall for a ten year old.

"Claire." Was all he could get out before she ran towards her father giving him a bear dropped down to his knees. "I love you so much."

"Can I go home with you daddy please. I don't want to live here anymore." She begged as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Absolutely baby girl. Let me make sure everything is alright and we will get out of here. But first there is someone I want you to meet." He turned around and smiled at Olivia.

"Hello Claire." Olivia waved and smile.

"This is my friend Olivia. She works with me and she also helped me get you back."

"You're pretty." She giggled.

"Not as pretty as you are. Your daddy has told me a lot about you. I am very happy that you are safe." Olivia walked over and hugged the little girl. It was awkward at first but they both settled into the embrace.

"I will be right back." They both nodded.

"So Olivia, are you a lawyer like my dad?"

"No I am a detective." She smiled.

"So you have a gun?" She asked excitedly.

Olivia giggled. "Yea I do."

"Cool. I have never seen one until..."the little girl put her head down.

"What is it Claire?"

"I saw my granny shoot pawpaw." Tears were rolling down her face. Olivia sat down in a chair and pulled her onto her lap.

"I want to live with daddy forever and ever and ever and ever."

"And you will baby girl. Your father will never let you go."

"Can I go to sleep Olivia you're comfortable." Olivia looked down to see her batting her eyes to stay open.

"Close your eyes and rest." And she did.

Trevor walked in to the sight and smiled. Olivia was staring out the window and Claire was lightly snoring with her head lying on Olivia's chest. He pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"You got to hold her before me." He playfully pouted.

Olivia looked up to see Trevor standing there with his lip poked out. "I'm sorry. She just passed out in my arms."

"Im just kidding, I wouldn't wanna have it any other way."

"Why did she do it?" Olivia asked. Claire shifted on olivia's lap.

"I will tell you later. Lets just get her home and in a warm bed." He walked over to them and lifted his daughter up into his arms. He snuggled her close into his chest.

"God I have missed so much of her life already." He turned back towards Olivia still sitting in the chair.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yea give me a minute, i'm just a little light headed." Olivia stood up and steadied herself against the wall

"I haven't fed you. Lets go somewhere and grab something to bite."

"No im fine I can just eat a candy bar or something. And when did it become your duty to "feed me"? Last time I checked, I was a grown woman." She smirked.

He looked down at Claire to make sure she was still asleep. He looked back at Olivia and gave a devilish grin.

"Oh trust me I know."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "You don't know a thing."

XOXOXOXOX

"I can't believe she slept through the entire trip. She must be really exhausted." Trevor said as he balanced Claire on his shoulder while Olivia unlocked his door.

"It's just sad the she had to see what she saw." Olivia said.

"What."

"She saw her shoot him." Olivia whispered.

Trevor gently laid her in his guest room bed. "Sweet dreams baby girl." He kissed her forehead. He pulled up the door but left a crack in it. He turned and walk towards his bedroom.

"Well I'm just going to go home I haven't even checked on Noah, I feel like a terrible mother. Nick is probably wondering why I haven't called." She turned to leave.

"Come in here for a minute."

"Why." She peeped into the room.

"Just come here." She walked up to Trevor. He pulled her into a hug.

"Trevor this is like the tenth time you have a hugged me today."

"Can't I just hug the woman that I love." He whispered.

"Trevor you don't-" she was cut off by his lips suddenly kiss hers. The kiss lasted for about a minute. Olivia took three steps back.

"Stop please." She began to cry. "You don't love me."

"Olivia every time you push me away my heart melts. I don't know how I even breathe without you in my arms. Olivia you are the one for me. I know that's taking it a little fast but I know. I want you to help me raise her up to be a beautiful, loving, caring and strong person like you one day. Please Olivia give me a chance."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted. She stared at the shocked expression on Trevor's face and realized the mistake she had made. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm going home."

He didn't realize she was gone until he heard the door slam. He should have gone after her but he didn't. He just sat there.


	14. Chapter 14

He couldn't sleep so he just stared at the ceiling. She was having his baby. Maybe God was giving him another chance at fatherhood, becoming a dad twice in one day was nothing short of a miracle. Trevor picked up his phone and dialed her number . He needed to hear that soft sweet voice.

"Come On pick up." The call went to voicemail. He was about to hit redial when he heard a loud scream. He jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to the room his daughter was sleeping in.

He turned on the light to see her thrashing around in her sleep.

"Claire baby wake up." He shook her. Her whole body was drenched with sweat

"NO LET ME GO" she screamed.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so terrified.

"CLAIRE" he shook her harder and her eyes popped open.

"Daddy." Tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay baby you are safe now." He brushed the hair out of her face. "Come on let's get you out of these clothes and into something comfy. She nodded.

They walked into his room where he gave her one of his t shirts to put on.

"Where is Olivia?"

"She had to go home to her son."

"Oh. Can I take a bath? I feel sticky." She told him.

"Sure sweetie. I let me run you some water." He went into his bathroom and started her bath water.

"Do you have bubbles?" She asked.

"No I don't. Im sorry but I can get you some tomorrow if you want." He yelled from th

"Are you and Olivia girlfriend and boyfriend?" He was taken back by that question.

"No we are just friends Why do you ask."

"Because I saw how you both looked at each other. I watch a lot of movies. I can tell when people are in love and you too are most definitely in the love boat. And plus I really like her, even though we just meet. You too would be good for each other." She giggled.

He laughed at his daughter. "Okay kiddo. Your water is ready and when you get out I will have you some food ready."

"I don't eat." She said with a serious face.

Trevor's eyes bucked. "You what!"

She laughed harder. "I'm just kidding."

He grabbed his chest faking a heart attack. "You almost gave me one."

"You're funny." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What does a ten year old eat." He mumbled to himself. He picked up his phone and called Olivia again.

"Trevor stop calling my phone, it is one o'clock in the morning and I would appreciate some rest."

"I don't know what to feed her." He walked into his kitchen and rambled through his cabinet. "I have never feed a kid before. What do they eat?"

Olivia chuckled at his comment "Well what do you have?"

"Ice cream, peanut butter, jelly, chips, and a half eaten subway sandwich." He told her.

"See if she wants the PB and J and make sure you give her something to drink. Where is she now?"

"In the tub. She had a nightmare and she woke up sweating so I told her she can take a bath." He pulled out the ingredients and prepared the sandwich. "Hey Liv."

"Yes Trevor." She said yawning.

"When can we talk."

"I thought that's what we were doing."

"I'm talking about the baby." He heard Olivia sigh.

"I'm not ready."

"Well why would you blurt it out like that?" He asked, anger high in his voice.

"I wasn't thinking. You were talking so I just had to shut you up."

"And you did. Are you going to let me be in it's life?" He asked

Olivia knew why he asked that question and quite frankly she wished he didn't feel that way. "I would never keep your child away from you Trevor. I know with the situation you went through, you don't really believe me but it's true. I want you two to have a relationship."

"And what about us. What about when the baby comes? Will you trust me then?" He asked but she said nothing. "Liv please, what can I do to get you to see that I love you and want to be with you." He begged

"I will bring you groceries over for Claire tomorrow and we can talk then. Is it okay if I bring Noah over?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask me that Olivia, you and Noah are more than welcome in my home whenever."

"Goodnight."

"Night Liv."

...

The next day was packing up to leave for work when Nick walked into her office.

"Liv do you have a moment?"

"I was about to get Noah from school but yea I have a second." She turned her attention towards Nick.

"You never told me what "business" you had to handle. And before you tell me to mind my own business, I am just looking out for you."

"Thank you for your concern Nick. I uhh...was helping Trevor find his daughter. She was kidnapped and he needed my help which wasn't really much needed but I was there for him." She took death breathe preparing herself for his yelling.

"Are you and him together? That's all I want to know?"

"No...at least not now, but maybe in the future." She smiled at the thought.

"I don't trust him Liv but it seems that you too just keeping getting closer and closer. All i'm going to say is protect yourself." He turned to leave the office.

"Thank You Nick."

"You're welcome Liv"

...

"Who is it."

"Liv and Noah." Olivia yelled through the door.

Trevor opened the door to see Olivia holding a hand full of bags in both hands while balancing Noah on her hip.

He immediately started grabbing the bags out of her hand."Liv you don't need to be carrying such a heavy load. You should have called me and I would have come down to help you."

"it Wasn't heavy Trevor. Relax I am fine." She walked into the condo behind Trevor. He sat the bags down and reached into his pocket.

"What are you doing." Olivia questioned.

"I'm paying you back." Olivia pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"I bought the groceries for Claire because if it were up to you that poor child would starve. Where is she anyway?" Trevor reached for Noah who eagerly jumped into his arms.

"She's in the back. Hey Noah buddy. You are getting so big." She smiled at their interaction.

She walked back towards the guest room where Claire sat on the floor playing playing dolls and a doll house.

"Wow nice house." She turned to see Olivia standing at the door.

"Olivia!" She ran and hugged her.

"Your dad bought you all of this stuff?" Olivia looked around the room at the sudden change of scenery. The room was no longer a plain guest room. It had pink and purple decoration all over, posters on the wall and a little girls canopy bed. She was impressed at how fast he had the room changed.

"He bought me lots of clothes too. See look." She opened her closet to a rack full of clothes and shoes.

"When did he do all of this?" Olivia said as she looked around the closet.

"This morning. He called in to work so we could shop for all of this. I love to shop Olivia." She giggled.

"This is wonderful Claire. Your dad is very happy that he has you now. Come on there is someone I want you to meet." She and Claire walked hand in hand into the front room.

Trevor was putting away the groceries while Noah sat on the counter banging two big spoons.

Claire ran towards Noah. "He is so cute and fluffy." She began playing with his little feet. "Is this your son Olivia?"

"Yes this is Noah. Say hi Noah." Noah waved his hand at Claire.

"Are you going to cook daddy because I am starving?" She asked Trevor.

"Yes. How about some barbecue wings and cheese and broccoli mashed potatoes." He looked down at his daughter.

"My two favorites. How did you know that daddy?"

"I have my ways." He laughed.

"Can I take Noah in my room to play." She asked Olivia.

"Yea want to carry him?"

"Can I?" She hopped up and down.

"Let's see if you can hold him. " she placed Noah on Claire's little hip.

"He's not heavy at all." She held the baby in her arms and walked back towards her room.

Trevor turned towards her and grabbed her hands and kissed them "Thank you."

"What for."

"For being here for me and for Claire. I just want her to be happy." He let her hands go and turned towards the stove.

"And she will." She rubbed his back.

"How did you know?" He asked her.

"Know what."

"That you were pregnant Liv."

"I didn't. I was just feeling weird so I had Malinda draw some blood and well results came back that I was pregnant." Olivia jumped onto the counter next to Trevor.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow if you want to come." She told him.

"Yea sure. I took a few days off. I want to try and get Claire into school tomorrow also."

"Private or Public."

"Most likely private. With my job and everything, I just want her safe in every way possible." He turned back towards the stove and put the wings onto the tray.

Olivia looked over his shoulder "Did you put some non stick on that pan Trevor."

"Don't tell me how to cook." He smirked. "I have been cooking before you were born."

"Trevor I am older than you. So that is highly impossible." She laughed.

"I have been cooking since I was five."he said. Olivia burst out with laughter.

"Yea cooking rocks and sand on the playground."

"Okay that's it. Since you want to talk about my cooking you gets no food." He said seriously.

"You going to let baby Langan starve?" She pouted.

He turned towards Olivia and dropped to his knees.

"Daddy will never do that. I love my little peanut." He kissed her stomach and stood up coming face to face with Olivia.

Olivia ran her fingers across his chest "How did we get here."

"You wouldn't let me leave your house remember." He smiled.

"No you wouldn't leave my house after you kicked down my door. I still have nightmares about that." She laughed

"Yea right. I still love you though." He told her

"Yea. That's what you keep saying." She smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia sat in her car outside of the doctors office. She was nervous about the whole thing. Being pregnant at her age and being pregnant with Trevor's kid was so unsettling. She placed her hand over her belly and rubbed trying to calm her nerves.

"Maybe I should just do this alone. For a while at least until I wrap my head around this all." Olivia told herself.

She picked up her phone and dialed Trevor's phone.

"Im on the way Liv. Had to drop some papers off at the office."

"About that. I ugh decided to just do this alone for a while. I know what I said last night but I'm really just not ready right now-" She was cut off by Trevor's sarcastic laughter.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. What was the point of you telling me you were pregnant any way? Was it just to get my hopes up and then get me all pissed by telling me to kick rocks. Do you seriously hate me that much Olivia?" He yelled into his phone.

"Don't fucking yell at me. I am already confused as it is and I don't need you adding to unnecessary stress for me. I wouldn't be in this situation if you would have just kept to your fucking self and left me to handle my own damn business." Olivia whipped the tears from her eyes. "I let my guard down and now I have to deal with the consequences." She said softly. "Just give me some time to think and sort out my feelings. Maybe I should raise this kid on my own." She added.

"You are so fucking selfish. I don't know what else to say to you anymore Olivia. I have tried to be by your side but I'm done. Don't call my phone unless it has something to do with the baby."

"Trevor don't be like that." Olivia began to sob.

"How do you want me to be. Just sit on the side and watch you change your mind every day about being with me. I love you Olivia, I really do but I can't be with a person who don't give two shits about me."

"I will get an abortion then. That way we won't have any ties to each other ever. We can forget this whole thing ever happened." She told him.

Trevor didn't respond, he just held the phone.

"Trevor-"

"Why would you do that." He could hear her crying on the other end. "Your first and maybe only pregnancy will be aborted out of hurt and rage. That's not a reason to end a person's life Olivia. You should know."

"Trevor...I don't know what...to...do anymore."

"I won't let you go through this alone Liv. You may not have any feelings for me or like me at all but I am your kid's father whether you like it or not, we have to make this work. We will go to this appointment together and see our beautiful little baby on the screen okay. Just breathe and relax until I get there." Trevor said.

"Okay." Olivia ended the call and laid back into her seat. She closed her eyes and imagined what her life would be like if she actually admitted her feelings to Trevor. After all the hurt and pain she had gone through in the past, opening herself to another man was something she wasn't comfortable doing right now.

Trevor pulled up to the doctor's office beside Olivia's car. They both got out at the same time and was instantly meet with an awkward silence.

"You know...if you plan on hauling a baby and a ten year old I suggest you get a bigger car" olivia nodded towards his little sports car.

"Yea Claire mentioned something similar this morning." He laughed.

"How is she." Olivia asked.

"My daughter is fine. I need to know what's going on with you. Why did you say all of those things over the phone?"

"You know why." She walked ahead of him.

"Hey come here." He grabbed Olivia's forearm and pulled her back. The tears streaming down her face damn near crushed his heart.

"Im just not ready." Olivia whispered

"For a relationship?" He guested and she nodded. "Liv we don't have to."

"But what do we tell the kids and our coworkers when they see us walking around with a baby?"

"We will explain to Claire and to Noah when he is a little older. And as far as the people we work with, they don't have to know if we are together or not just that we are co parenting."

"I don't know."

"I tell you what. Let's just go into the appointment to make sure our little peanut is okay and we will deal with the rest later on alright." He gently rubbed her belly.

"Why do you keep calling it peanut?" She smiled.

"I don't want to call him or her an it." He smiled. "Come on before we miss the appointment." He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked into the building together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's little." Trevor said as he stared down at the sonogram.

"I'm only five weeks. What did you expect to see, a big head and long body like yours?" She laughed.

After hearing that the baby and Olivia were perfectly healthy, Trevor offered to buy her lunch.

Trevor reached over and took one of her fries.

"Hey." She smacked his hand. "It is against the law to take food from a pregnant woman.

"I am the law. And you are too. Please tell me what book that's in again, I must have read over that." They both laughed.

She took the sonogram out of his hand and looked down at it.

"Were you serious?" He asked her.

"About what?"

"Getting an abortion."

She shook her head.

"Then why did you say it. You scared the shit out of me Olivia."

"Im sorry. I tend to say hurtful things to people when I want to get my way." She said.

"Let's just take this one day at a time okay. And no more of that kind of talk from the mother of my child okay. I want you too be happy this entire pregnancy, even if that means taking your anger out on me every once in a while." He winked.

"Oh you are going to regret ever saying that


	16. Chapter 16

2 months later

Olivia was now almost four months pregnant with Trevor's baby. She had yet to tell people about the pregnancy and from the looks of it she still had time. Her belly had formed into a very small bump but to someone who didn't know her situation they would just think she had eaten a whole buffet for lunch.

She and Trevor were still a little rocky. One day they would be friends in love and the next they would be cutting at other's neck and regretting even knowing each other.

"Liv we got something on the perp." Fin

"Okay I will be out let me just make a quick call."

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello"

"Hey."

"Hey Liv."

"Are you busy?" She asked.

"No Claire and I are out and about."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yea what's up?"

"I'm going to be a little late tonight, will you be able to scoop Noah from daycare?" She asked.

"Yea sure thing just call when you are on the way to my house."

"I'm sorry about last night Trevor."

"Just save the apologies Olivia. We are just gone argue again anyway. We arent even together and we fight like we are. I hope for the sake of this baby that we come to an understanding before he or she is born."

"I hope so too." She said softly.

"Be safe Liv."

"I will." She hung up the phone and walked out of the office and into the squad room.

"What do we have."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy what's taking Olivia so long? She said she was going to paint my nails tonight." Claire asked.

Trevor pulled the covers back on her bed and watched as she slide under the covers.

"Baby she had to work late tonight. She should be here soon." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight sweetie."

"Night night daddy. I love you."

"Love you too." He closed her bedroom door and walked across the hall into his room.

He looked down at the small little boy laying in his bed sleeping away. He leaned down and kissed his head.

"Your mommy should be here soon buddy."

He picked up his phone and dialed Olivia's number but the call went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit." He mumbled. "Where the hell are you."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay on my count 1...2...3" Olivia barked as the swat team bust down the door. The detectives followed in with their weapons raised.

"Clear." Nick yelled as he went into the kitchen.

"I got the bedroom." Olivia yelled back. "What the..."

Xxxxxxxx

"Olivia please call me back it is one o'clock in the morning and I haven't heard anything from you. Just call and let me know you are okay. I'm getting worried." That was the third voicemail that he left. Before he knew it his eyes had closed and sleep was overtaking him.

..

"Daddy...Daddy." Trevor opened his eyes to Claire standing over him holding Noah for dear life. The room was being lit by the rising sun. He looked over and realized Olivia still hadn't come. He was getting sick to his stomach.

"What's wrong." He asked as he sat up in bed.

"Noah's hungry. I was going to feed him but I don't know what he eats." Claire said. Trevor took the little boy in his arms.

"Hey buddy. Lets get some food in your tummy."

"Where is Olivia daddy. Is she still working?" Claire asked as she followed her father into the kitchen.

"I think so sweet heart. I'm going to give her a call in a few." He grabbed the baby applesauce and a banana out of Noah's bag.

"Oh I didn't know he had food in his bag." Claire laughed.

"Yea his mom packs a snack in there just in case I have to pick him up. What do you want to eat little munchkin."

"Pancakes." The little girl squealed. "They're my favorite."

Trevor feed the kids and got them ready for school.

"Come on pumpkin."

"Daddy I'm not a pumpkin silly." She grabbed her backpack off the counter and walked out of the condo with her dad.

"Noah going to school too?" She asked.

"Yep."

"What do he do at his school?"

"Sleep and eat." Trevor laughed. "Get in while I buckle him in the car seat."

"I wish I could still take naps." The little girl looked up and noticed the sad look in her fathers eyes. She wasn't a grown up but she could tell something was really wrong. "What's the matter daddy?"

"Nothing baby girl, daddy is just a little tired is all."he smiled. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He took it out answered it hoping it would be Olivia.

"Hello."

"Langan."

"Yea who is this."

"Nick Amaro. Olivia asked me to call you."

"Where have she been. Put her on the phone."

"I can't. "

"And why the hell not." He growled low enough so the kids wouldn't hear him.

"She's in surgery. We ran into a little trouble with the bust last night."

"Im on my way to the hospital and when I get there you better have answers Amaro." He threw the phone down and put his head in his hands. He silently prayed the she was okay.

"Is Olivia okay daddy?" He saw the sad look in her eyes.

"I don't know baby, I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxx

Trevor ran into the hospital and immediately began looking for Nick.

"Langan." He turned around to see Nick covered in blood.

"Please tell me she is okay."

"I don't know they haven't told us anything yet."

"Nick what happened. When I talked to her yesterday she said she would just be a little late. She didn't say anything about a bust. Why is she in surgery."

"She was shot twice in her leg and thrown down a flight of stairs. When we got to her she was at the bottom of the stairs bleeding and the perp was gone." Nick noticed the panic in Trevor.

"I didn't know you two were serious."

"We're not, but i'm still worried about her." He looked around the waiting room and noticed the other detectives were not there.

"Where is everyone." Trevor asked.

"They went out looking for this asshole." Nick said.

A doctor walked into the waiting room holding a file.

"Olivia Benson." Nick and Trevor both stood up.

Nick was the first to speak "Hey doc how is she."

"She is very lucky. Both of the bullets went through and through so there wasn't much damage done. We just had to remove a little shredding in her leg. She will have to be in a cast for six weeks or a little longer depending on her recovery."

"And the fall."

The doctor smiled. "Her motherly instinct kicked in. She shield her baby from the fall which caused one of her wrist to break. I'm saying it as a good thing because if she wouldn't have I would be telling a different story."

Trevor breath out a sigh of relief "is the baby okay?"

"The baby is perfectly healthy."

"She's pregnant?"

You didn't know you partner was pregnant.?" Nick shook his head.

"Well they are putting her im a recovery room right now. A nurse will come and let you know when you can come back." The doctor nodded and walked off.

"Is the baby yours." Nick said as he looked over at Trevor.

Trevor poked out his chest "Yes it is."

Nick pushed him into the wall. "You slept with my partner asshole?"

"Yep." Trevor grinned.

Before Nick could say or do anything. A young nurse walked out and told them they could follow her.

"We have her on some pain medicine so she's probably a little woozy."

"Is the medication safe for the baby." Trevor asked

"Yes it won't harm the baby at all. There she is, she's awake but she may doze off. Press the nurse button if you need anything."

Trevor and Nick walked into the room. It tugged at Trevor's heart to see her laying in the bed with a cast on her leg and on her arm. She looked so helpless.

"Liv." Trevor whispered. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes "hmmnn."

"You gave us a scare liv." Nick said

"Did you find the guy."she growled

"We are working on it. Just worry about getting better okay.

"Where is Noah." She looked over at Trevor.

"I took him to school."

Olivia looked down at her belly and rubbed her bump. "Is the baby alright?"

"You protected our baby Liv. The doctor said if you wouldn't have put your arms around your stomach, it could have been worse." Tears began to stream down her face.

Trevor looked towards Nick. "Could you give us a minute."

"Yea sure." He rolled his eyes walked out of the room.

"What's the matter Liv." Trebor asked

"I should have listen to you the other night. I should have been on desk duty not out in the fields. I could have killed our baby." She cried.

He places his hand on top of hers and rubbed their baby.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright. I was being stupid to suggest it to you anyway. I know how important this job is to you. I know you were still going to do your job whether I said anything or not."

"Thats the thing. This is your baby too. You have every right to voice your opinion on anything I do when it comes to protecting our child. Im sorry I argued with you Trevor."

"I love you and our baby Liv. I just want to see you two healthy." Olivia nodded.

"How are my other babies." She smiled.

"Noah just thought we were having a slumber party. I had to literally pry his little fingers away from the toys. And Claire was a little worried but I assured her that you would be okay."

"Did they get to school okay?" Trevor nodded.

"I was thinking Liv. Maybe it's time that you and Noah move in with me permanently. Now they you will be out of work for a while and plus you won't be able to fully take care of noah and yourself. I have more than enough room-"

"Yes."

"Yes what."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes I will move in with you." She giggled.

Trevor leaned down and kissed her lips. He did it with such passion that it caused Olivia to moan. Trevor pulled back.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Shut up." Olivia pulled him back with her good hand and began kissing him. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back.

"And I thought you hated his guts."

They broke apart and looked towards the door to see Melinda standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Sorry we didn't see you standing there." Trevor blushed.

"Oh I can tell by the way your faces were smooshed together." She walked over to Olivia. "How are you?"

"Besides the fact that it feels like my whole entire body is numb, except my face of course." She smiled. "Im am doing fine.

"You knew about them being together." Nick said as he marched into the room."

"Yea. I was the one who told her she was pregnant. And Besides, every time Trevor came into the precinct he and Olivia were sending googly eyes to each other." Melinda laughed.

"I don't have googly eyes." Trevor furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes you do." Olivia laughed.

"This guy can't be trusted Olivia." Nick growled.

"I know that Nick but I have to get over that. We are having a child together."

"You must have trusted him well enough, or that belly wouldn't be popped out." Melinda said as she rubbed Olivia's bump

"Oh shut up." Olivia said.

"I can't believe this bullshit." Nick barked and stormed out of the room.

"Who has his panties in a bunch." Melinda said. "Anyway. So the kisses mean you guys are officially together."

They looked at each other and smiled. "We're taking it one day at a time." Trevor smiled.

3 weeks later

"Trevor I am not your fucking child so stop treating me like one." Olivia yelled.

Every since Olivia moved in, every movement she made, Trevor was hovering over her. Always making sure she was extremely careful not to fall or hurt herself. After a few weeks in the leg cast the doctor decided to remove it and place a boot on her so that she could be more mobile.

"Olivia I come in the house and you are standing in a damn chair trying to change the lightbulb, how else am I suppose to react. This is so dangerous. You could fall and hurt yourself."

"Well the light bulb went out and I was not waiting for you to come home just to change it. I will do what I want when I want. I know how to take care of myself. You don't have to go all fatherly on me."

"Im not your father but i'm his father and I have to protect him." He said pointing to her rounded belly.

"Whatever. Where are the kids." Olivia rolled her eyes and continue to change the bulb.

"I have had enough with your attitude. And they are at daycare."

"Good." She mumbled. "Then leave me alone."

Trevor yanked off his tie and shook off his jacket. She looked down to see the angry look on his face.

"What are you-" he put his arms around her upper legs and threw her over his shoulder careful not to harm the baby.

"Trevor put me down." She kicked him with her good leg.

"I know what you need." He walked to his bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed. He leaned down and began kissing the one spot on her neck where he knew would shut her up.

"Mmhnn Tr... Tr...oh God." He smiled at her sudden lost for words. He slid his hand down her shorts and rubbed her through her panties. She opened her legs wider and began grinding against his hand and his leg.

"Apologies please." He whispered into her ear and then licked her neck making her whole body trembled.

"No."

"Okay." He pushed her panties to the side and insert his finger between her pussy lips and rubbed. He kissed along her jawline until he reached her lips. He slide his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue.

He eased one of his fingers into her dripping wet hole, slowly twisting and moving it in and out

"How about now." He mumbled against her mouth. She shook her head. He added two more fingers.

"Oh Fuck!" She gripped his arm and grind harder against his fingers. He pumped them faster and harder.

"Look at you going to be a good girl from here on out?" He stared down into her eyes waiting for a response. "No? Okay. Im going to make you come so hard every word out of your mouth will be Yes."

He kissed down her chest and between her breast. He yanked down her V-neck shirt with his other hand. He smiled at the fact that she didn't have on a bra. He licked her hardened nipples as he pumped his fingers in her.

"Holy shit." She arched her back and threw her head back.

"No look at me. I need to see you come. We need to get this attitude under control." She squeezed his fingers as a sign that she was about to come. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down.

She bit down on his neck as she came unrattled around his fingers.

"Fuck." Trevor yelled at the pain in his neck but his fingers didn't stop. He added a fourth finger in hopes of making her come again.

"Yes...yes...yes... oh god yes. Faster." She panted.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" He said as he sped up his pace.

She nodded her head quickly, unable to form a single sentence.

"I'm coming...oh fuck I love you." Trevor held her down as she attempted to remove his fingers. "No more...I can't." She whined.

"You want me to stop?" He asked as he she was trying to get her breathing under control.

"Mmhmm."

He pulled out his fingers and brought them up to his face.

"So fucking wet." He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked her juices. He licked them cleaned before leaning down and kissing her in the mouth. She moaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back from the kiss and smirked.

"What." She said blushing.

"You said you loved me."

"No I did not." She laughed.

"Oh god Trevor I love oh so much." He mimicked her.

"I do not sound like that."

"So you did say it."

She averted his gaze. She took her finger and traced his chest hairs.

"Hey." He lifted her gin. "What is it."

"I just don't want to get hurt. My heart has been through enough and I just don't want to go through the pain anymore."

"I swear I will not hurt you." He pulled her hand down over his heart. "This is beating because of you. Without you It would have been stopped. You are it for me Olivia. I mean that with my heart my body and my soul. No woman has ever put me in my place like you. You have made me a better father and an even better person." He clapped her hands with his. "One day this finger will have my ring on it and you will be my wife. You can say no all you want but i'm just going to keep asking until I get my answer. I love you Olivia." He wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you too." She smiled

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
